


Party Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake It Till You Make It, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been best friends since time could tell. Contrary to popular opinion, they never saw each other the way everyone saw them - or did they?----A cliche friends to lovers fic, but fluffy all the same :)The chapter lengths may vary depending on the time i have and whether i get writes block ughalso please ignore any mistakes! grammarly hates me :(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a slow burn, I haven't decided yet, but since I hate them it probably won't be. Please leave your thoughts and comments below <3

Party Favor

Betty Cooper was the greatest enigma Jughead had ever seen - she glowed like the sun, her naturally clear skin blooming like the many flowers in their apartment. She had always been this beautiful since they were kids. Even before that, he thought. She would be beautiful and had been beautiful for eternity. But, in Jughead's mind, this was simply platonic feelings. Yes, he loved Betty, he always had, but he never saw her as a 'sex goddess' as Veronica put it. Jughead saw Betty as the amazing girl who made him pancakes, comforted him when FP was being difficult again and watched horror movies every Friday night with him after her long shift at the New York Times. He always knew she’d make it big. When they all moved to New York together for college, Veronica threw her a party for her ‘big break’ when she landed her Times job. Jughead was proud of her. He always would be. She was his golden-haired star. 

\-----  
“Hey, Jug. Long day?” She said, slipping her heels off at the door.  
“You could say that. Chinese or Mario’s?” He asked, taking a swig of his beer and flicking through the movie options.  
“Mario’s. I’m feeling like renouncing my promise to my mother to have less than 2000 calories a day.” She giggled.  
“You deserve it, Betts. Anyway, Veronica’s throwing another party tomorrow, and her and Archie are practically ripping my brain apart asking me about a girlfriend.”  
“Oh, Jug. You want me to get them to stop?” She asked, stroking his shoulder.  
“No, I guess they’re right. But like, Sabrina was my only girlfriend and she’s pretty much the most cold-hearted person I know and only wanted me for my extreme alpha male body.”  
“Extreme alpha male body?” Betty repeated, erupting into a fit of laughter, tears falling from her eyes and clutching onto Jughead’s arm like no tomorrow.  
“Don’t bully me. 17 year old me was quite the pleasing sight.” He said sarcastically.  
“Quite. Anyways, what are you gonna do about this party then? Find a random girlfriend in the next 24 hours or make me suffer and go with you as your fake date?”  
“Fake date?” His eyebrows raised, a tone of confusion, intrigue and surprise in his voice.  
“I mean like, we say we started dating then break it off later and go back to being friends.” She explained.  
“Oh. Right. Would you... Volunteer to do that?”  
“Volunteer? Wow, Juggie, such a way with words for an almost best-selling author.”  
“Almost? Now, this is serious bullying.” He smirked.  
“Oh, I’m a bully? What about the ti-” Suddenly Jughead picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, a pit of laughter bursting from Betty’s mouth.  
“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, if you don’t put me down right now there will be serious conseq-”  
Jughead tripped over one of the many fluffy rugs in the room and landed with his face just hovering over Betty’s chest, forgetting how to breathe for a second.  
“Uhm…”  
“Like what you see? Jones?” She giggled.  
He stood up so fast his head felt dizzy, and frantically choked out “I’m sorry, Betts- I-”  
“It’s fine, Jug. Besides, any good fake boyfriend should look exactly as you do right now when they get a close-up of such a hot girl’s boobs.”  
“Such a hot girl? Who’s exaggerating now?” He laughed, flopping back onto the couch.

\------  
Saturday, 10:01 am  
"Hey, B! Are you coming to my party tonight?" Veronica asked.  
"Yeah, I'm coming with Jug. We're going together. Together, together." She giggled, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder, stirring her coffee.  
"WHAT? You two are an item and didn't think to tell me? This is true betrayal, Elizabeth. You might as well have stabbed me in the back."  
"Calm down, V. It's... new. But I really like him, I always have. He's a gentleman."  
"How is he in bed? Give me the scoop, B. I've always wondered..."  
"V! Gross! Besides, I don't know. We haven't gotten that far... yet." She whispered.  
"Wow, Saint B. At least tell me he's a good kisser."  
"Oh, he's the best."

"The best, huh?" A voice said from behind her.  
"Jug!" She exclaimed, "Sorry V, gotta go."  
"You were talking to V about me? Oh, God... She asked how good I am in bed, didn't she?"  
"How do you know?"  
"She asks me a lot like I'd know. And she asked Sabrina once. Oh, the days where I was an unloved scrawny homeless kid - don't you just miss it?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jug, you know that. Seeing you happy is the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled, passing him a cup of freshly-brewed coffee. "You're a star, Betty Cooper." He replied, sitting on a bar stool, reading this morning's newspaper as if he was actually interested in the political affairs tearing the world apart.  
"About last night-" He began.  
"No, no, Jughead, I will not hear you apologise one more time for no big deal. I really don't mind."  
"Okay, fine. So, I hear you think I'm the 'best' kisser, wanna test that theory?" He smirked, before having Betty's running trainers thrown at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party awaits, and things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts <3  
> THIS IS SO BAD BUT WE'LL JUST IGNORE IT OKAY? OKAY  
> ps. I listened to Lewis Capaldi while writing this and got... a tad emotional.

"How do I look?" Betty called, emerging from her bedroom in an all-black outfit consisting of combat boots, a leather skirt, a mesh top with a bralette underneath. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders, her lips pinky plump and emerald eyes brighter than the sun. Jughead looked up from his phone at his seat at the island counter, stunned by her beauty. He felt speechless, frozen. "Betty, you look- holy shit, you look amazing." He choked out, trying to swallow the big lump in his throat. She, as always, looked ethereal, but now, she looked even better. She was an angel.  
"Thanks, Romeo. You coming?" She said, grabbing her leather serpent jacket that matched with Jughead's and walking towards the door. When Jughead joined the Serpents to avenge his father, Betty followed, in true Cooper fashion. She stood by him all 22 years of his life, and she promised she always would. They were in this together, is what she said. And they always would be.  
"Y-yeah."  
\---  
Betty leant against his shoulder in the taxi, softly snoring, eyelashes fluttering with every breath she took. Her arm lay on his leg, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He could stay like this forever, but unfortunately, the taxi driver had other ideas.  
"Wake up, Bumblebee, we're here." He whispered in her ear, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. He had always called her Bumblebee, since the day they met. She had a bee-striped jumper on, and from then on he called her Betty Bumblebee.  
"Huh?" She groaned sleepily, eyelids opening groggily. It was clear she needed sleep. He wished he could give it to her. He led her out of the car into the massive apartment complex Veronica lived in and held her in the elevator ride up to the penthouse. "You okay, Bee?" He asked, stroking her shoulder gently.  
"Just tired. My Mom's been on my case a lot lately." She smiled weakly.  
"Oh, Betts. I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"  
"I know."  
"Jughead! Betty! My new obsession. Come in, come in!" They heard Veronica call from the outside of the elevator.  
"You ready, babe?" She giggled.  
"I was born ready."  
"Lame."  
\---  
An hour later and Betty and Jughead remained on the couch spot they found a while earlier, chatting and drinking. Archie and Veronica kept peering over at them, hoping to catch them in an enticing kiss or cuddle.   
"Do you think we should kiss so they stop looking, Juggie?" Betty said sweetly, an intoxicated smile brushing across her face. He studied her for a while, knowing it was a bad idea, but wanting to indulge all the same.  
"Do you want to kiss so they stop looking?"  
"Maybe."  
"Is that you or the vodka talking?"  
"Possibly both, but I know you want to, Jug. I've seen the way you looked at me since yesterday." She giggled.  
"I-"  
"Shut up and kiss me you goof." She said, bringing her hands to clutch his cheeks and lean in. Her lips brushed over his for a second, before he pushed his against hers with such force Betty thought she might topple over. She swung her leg over his and straddled him, attacking his lips with hers, moaning into the kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, swirling it over hers, clutching her body with his strong arms like if he let go she'd disappear.  
"Mr Jones, I hate to do this, but we need to keep it slightly more PG than.. this," Veronica shouted with a long clear of her throat. The two broke apart, an embarrassing smile on both Betty and Jughead's face. "I think you two better head home."  
Jughead's mind wandered to the many possibilities of going home with Betty after what just happened. It could go either way, but he really didn't mind what happened, as long as it didn't break them apart.  
"C' mon, Jug, let's go," Betty whispered in his ear.  
\---  
Jughead closed the apartment quietly with his foot, so not to wake Betty from her slumber in his arms. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after they got into the taxi, and Jughead carried her to their apartment. He set her down on the couch and turned on the TV, sitting on a chair.  
"I don't feel so good." She moaned.  
"I'm sure you don't, Betts, you drunk a crap load of vodka in less than an hour." He said comfortingly.  
"No, Juggie, I don't feel so good because you're sat there, and not here, with me." She whispered.  
"You want me to come sit with you?"  
"Hold me, Jug. Please. I don't wanna have a bad dream again." Jughead smiled weakly. He was familiar with Betty's 'bad dreams' as she called them. She would often have anxiety attacks in the middle of the night for no reason, and Jughead would wrap her in his arms and hold her till she slept when he found her in the dark corners of her bedroom. It had happened for as long as he could remember.  
"Okay, Betts, I've got you." He said, sliding around her on the couch and wrapping both arms around her in a strong embrace.


End file.
